From Where You Are
by Krystelle Kalana
Summary: Fifty years into the future, we receive a glimpse of what life is now. All the sadness, the happiness, the everything. But is it truly the same at all?


From Where You Are

Teen Titans Fan Fic

Note: I do not own Teen Titans, nor this song (even if it is my favorite). The song; From Where You Are by Lifehouse.

_So far away from where you are, these miles have torn us worlds apart._

His boots crunched against the gravel roads. The empty, clear gray sky regarded down upon him and frowned. He knew why. He knew.

_And I miss you. Yeah, I miss you._

His eyes darted back and forth across the pathway, the narrow, meandering pathway.

_So far away from where you are, I'm standing underneath the stars._

He looked up as the sun paled and turned into a brilliant blaze of sunset. Holding on so profoundly to the earth. So near. So distant.

_And I wish you were here._

A lump grew in his throat and he glanced down, thrusting his gloved hands into his jean pockets. The pebbles kept right on disintegrating away. Crumbling. Gone.

_I miss the years that were erased. I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face._

A tear blossomed and fell down, getting lost in the trail of tiny rocks he had crushed on his way. The path remained clear, his mind evermore opaque.

_I miss all the little things._

He closed his eyes for a moment, praying he would wake up with his old friends near him. In the place he called his home. It had been too long.

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me._

His eyes were watering now, but he wiped away the tears he ached to stop crying on the sleeve of his shirt. His pale blue shirt. Blue. Like she adored.

_I feel the beating of your heart._

He was crying now, making his way along the path. The forever winding ways. His pastel ghostlike eyes looked down at his feet.

_I see the shadows of your face._

The light in the sky faded into dusky, crisp night. The wind blurred around him, whispering forever.

_Just know that wherever you are, I miss you._

His heart was lurching and his breath deepening as the path steepened.

_And I wish you were here._

The slope swerved and he swayed with it, taking in another deep inhale.

_I miss the years that were erased. _

His body told him to halt. He had never listened to limitation before.

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face._

The stars glowed, flickering. They did not promise forever, a few had perished once and never returned.

_I miss all the little things; I never thought that they'd mean everything to me._

The tears stung his eyes, but the path abruptly stopped. And he came to a standstill in front of the gate.

_So far away from where you are._

He pushed the gate open as softly as he could. His strength was quitting on him. Stepping inside, he pulled the gate closed.

_These miles have torn us worlds apart._

He walked across the green grass, to green, even for him. And he stopped in front of the four marble slabs.

_And I miss you, yeah, I miss you. _

He knelt in front of them.

_And I wish you were here._

"I'm sorry I was late. My bones almost gave out on me." He did not smile, like he would have once. He nodded. "I'm sure you understand?"

_So far away from where you are._

"I almost didn't make it, but I have news." He paused as if waiting for a response. "Angel had a daughter last week. She and Matthew couldn't be prouder parents." He turned to the second one.

_I'm standing underneath the stars._

"Sweet Annabelle graduated last week. She cried. A lot. What a sweet child." Then to the last one.

_And I miss you. _

"I really hope you hear more than anyone. I never had the chance before to say I loved you more than life itself. I'm so sorry you have to hear it this way. I can't tell them anything this week, I suppose."

_I miss you._

He had tears in his eyes now. "I know you can't see, but I'm wearing your favorite color. I just thought…..maybe…" He closed his eyes. "I have to go. I'll be late for supper. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." He leaned forward and kissed the last slab. "I'll be back tomorrow, one way or another."

_And I wish you were here._

The aged green man stood up and walked away, the four granite stones watched him go.

_**Here lies Starfire Grayson; cherished friend, treasured wife, adoring mother, beloved Titan.**_

_**Here lies Richard Grayson; a dear husband, an affectionate father, a considerate friend, a real Titan.**_

_**Here lies Victor Stone; kind hearted, tender brother, more of a man than most, faithful Titan.**_

_**Here lies Raven Logan; Loving mother, caring wife, knowledgeable friend, devoted Titan.**_

The green man turned; a sparkle in his emerald eyes. "I'll be back. I promise." The same promise that his love had made all those many years ago. The same promise he had kept every day for ten years.

_So far away from where you are. These miles have torn us worlds apart. And I miss you. And I wish you were here._


End file.
